Not So Innocent
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Who said that they had to be all fluff and cute? a series of drabbles and one shots with nsfw/smut. multiple shippings!
1. SoulSilver - Tease

It was late, around eight. Almost dark, a few stars visible up in the crisp, cool dark sky, along with small Pokémon roaming about here and there in the nearby echoed through the woods.

That, and more.

Her back roughly pressed against the tree she was forced upon. Her pigtails loosened up, almost falling from their hold on the scrunchies they were on. Her eyelids drooped half way, blurring her vision slightly. The petite's pink lips parted, her breath shortening up to staggered pants. Her hands moved around to try and grab something to hold on to—anything. Her overall straps slid off her shoulders, hanging loosely from her arms. She pursed her lips to keep quiet, closing her eyes completely.

Then, "S-Silver, oh!"

Her hazel eyes snapped open completely as the redhead in front of her pressed his nether region against her own, his large, gloved hands trailing down her curvaceous body greedily. Lyra's head thumped against the hard bark of the tree behind her, tilting her head back to expose more of her bare, soft neck. Her breathing shortened even more, and she simply raised up her hands up to his red hair, fisting it. Right know, all she could process was that Silver was forcing her down, traveling his hands all over her body, and small waves of pleasure that whirled through her body. Her legs trembled a bit, unable to stand properly due to her state of daze she was in.

Silver's teeth sunk into her neck with a loud growl. Lyra screamed weakly in pain—and pleasure, pushing down on his head. As he bit and sucked on her succulent skin on her neck, his hands swiftly moved down, and grabbed at her overall straps that hung loosely from her arms. Without warning, he snapped them, and ripped the small pieces of cloth off her body. She felt the rest of her overalls fall down to her ankles, making her squeak. Silver continued to lap slowly at her neck, covering it with evident, bright red bite marks. He let out a staggered groan of want as his pants got tight around his crotch area. He pressed against her again, in between her legs, and smirked—her inner thighs were noticeably increasing in temperature. This made his pride swell up slightly.

"I _know_ you want it..." His head moved up to her ear, and growled out to tease her. He gently bit at her ear, purring.

Lyra was a hopeless, turned on mess at this point—like a Pokémon in heat. She moaned at his teasing, forcing her crotch to press against his own. Growling, her hands moved down to his belt, fumbling at it. "S-Silver, please..."

The redhead only chuckled lustfully at her response, and let her fumble with his belt. This is one way he would _always_ beat her.

* * *

**A/N: hi hi /w\ usually i post the fluffy but this is for the dirty c: this is simply bunched up, smut/nsfw/lemon/lime fics of soulsilvershipping (and hopefully more ships) that i may have lingering in my idea bunnies -3- if you don't like smut or any of this, don't read it. but if you do, haha yayy :D  
**

**enjoy and more will be added as i please!~ **

**-StellaMuffins**


	2. Twinleaf - Arrive

It's a great thing that her mom was out at Hoenn for the weekend. Dawn had chosen the perfect weekend to return home from the league. And she did return home—it was empty and peaceful. Since it was cold, the girl immediately thought of snuggling up in pajamas and drinking hot cocoa with her Pokémon. The bluenette was already formulating the rest of her day in her mind, a graceful smile curving her lips.

A series of clattering items made contact to the hard wooden floor. He had roughly pushed everything off the coffee table that Dawn had, furnished in the center of her living room. Moments later, her body was forced onto said coffee table, rough, heavy pants circulating the room. Her cheeks flushed bright red, and she buried her face into the cool surface of the coffee table, a shaky moan escaping her lips. Her body trembled—especially her legs. She clawed at the table with her nails, desperate to grab onto anything she could.

She didn't expect to have Barry push her into the house the moment she had unlocked the door. She demanded to know what the hell his problem was, and he had simply responded with crashing his lips against her own in a swift fashion. Dawn tried pushing him away. _She tried._ But, she easily gave into the feisty boy, and soon enough, they greeted each other with a make out session. Little did she notice, she was on his lap, straddling him down on the couch as they lip-locked in a rough manner. Whimpers escaped her mouth into his, as their tongues intertwined together. Barry had his hold on her hips, helping her move up and down on his lap, successfully arousing him. Not taking it any longer, he pushed her off, and pushed everything off the table nearby, slamming her on top instead.

Her skirt was so _short_—at least that's what the blond thought. He toyed with the fabric of the skirt, before quickly rising it up to her back, exposing her light pink panties. The male chuckled at the wet spot that was visible on her panties, causing her to squirm.

"Arceus, Barry..." she groaned.

Her back arched towards him as he pulled down her panties onto her knees. He was impatient, more than ever. Once that was out-of-the-way, he quickly undid his own pants, and dropped them down to his knees, along with his cute, patterned boxers—the ones Dawn playfully chose for him when they went out to the Jubilife mall a few months back. Barry groaned, as he hoisted her hips, rubbing himself against her entrance. "Fuck..."

The bluenette was caught off guard for a moment. She titled her head back, moaning louder at the sensation of his erection teasing her now wet entrance. Despite that, she gawked at the blond. Barry never cussed, so it felt weird for her to hear him with such vulgar language. It hit her for a slight moment. Was he _really_ Barry Pearl, her childhood friend she's known practically all her life? Why was he acting—

All thought escaped her mind once he slammed himself inside her. "Barry!" she moaned aloud, dragging her nails down the table. Her body trembled, it felt on fire. And to have him, inside her like this, felt so fucking amazing.

Being the impatient boy that he was, he began to thrust into the petite trainer eagerly. Despite his roughness, she didn't protest about him fucking her on the living room coffee table. It felt great, and she did need it...

He slammed his hard dick into her at a continuous, fast pace. His speed made up for his lack of skill, and she was okay with it. "Dawn," he groaned out in pleasure, throwing his head back a bit as he rammed himself deep inside her body. She was so tight and hot; the friction on his cock sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. It was sexy, the way she didn't bother to fight him; how she simply gave into him. It made him go insane with lust, encouraging him to fuck her hard.

It was nothing but lust. Their moaning echoed throughout the house. Each thrust into her body was sending the two teens into a state of sheer pleasure and ecstasy. It had gone to the point where the table below the girl started to move along with them—

She felt herself stiffening up, and she gasped. Dawn shot her head up for a moment, howling out in ecstasy as her climax hit her. "FUCK, OH!" After she spilled, the blond shoved himself one last time, and came inside deep into her womb. He filled her up with his seed, and in moments, both their residue from the quick fucking stained her inner thighs, on his dick, and some on the wooden floor—

Barry crashed on top of her slightly, panting heavily. Blinking lazily, he leaned in, and kissed at her shoulder. As she made a cute noise, she once again, buried her face into the table, flustered. They just had quick, hard sex in a matter of forty minutes.

Finally, he spoke for the first time coherently to her. "_Welcome back, Dawn..._" he purred out gently, smirking.

Needless to say, Dawn was thankful that she had arrived that weekend, and not the following weekend like she had originally planned to.

* * *

**A/N: hey there I have the twinleafshipping aww yis  
**

**i see the lack of twinleafshipping smut, or the ship in general these days ;a; but ahah here i tried sorry if i failed i just idk man felt the urge to write these two fucking ahahah /shot/**

**See ya next post!~**

**-StellaMuffins**


	3. WikiError - Patience is a Virtue

She couldn't have been looking more anxious. With each passing moment, her golden eyes averted to the large, elegant clock that was hung up against the wall. Her pink lips either pursed into a tight line, or she was biting on her lower lip gently. She looked jittery; impatient. Her fingers drummed at the table constantly, avoiding the gazes of all the others within the conference room.

It's barely been not even an hour into the conference, and he was already with his shit.

Cynthia was somewhat to blame for this. She could have simply sat between Iris and Steven, but she ended up slowing out on the seats, and sat towards the edge of the wide table next to Lance.

Curse those gifted hands of his.

Alder was blabbering off, perhaps maybe changing some of their Pokémon each champion had in their party. That was all Cynthia could manage to note down onto her little pink notepad. It was rare when the blonde would get distracted during a conference; almost nothing could really.

Expect ice cream. And Lance.

With a small chuckle, his hand slowly rode up and down her slender thigh. A tempting, lewd smirk crawled up his lips as she shuddered in response, burying her face into her tiny hands. She had swatted him away, yet all he did was go back to her. Besides, these meetings were boring to him, and she was... fun. Lance really wasn't the one who was fond of these stupid, pointless conferences. In fact, he usually never shows up. But there are times when he does, and he usually ends up sitting next to Cynthia and distracting her.

"Stop," she attempted to hiss, but instead, slipped out as a weak whine. The female champion's eyes looked at him through her hair that curtained itself from his view. As his hand rode up even more, she squirmed, grabbing his hand with a trembling hold.

Lance snickered at her force. "Make me," he challenged.

Scoffing, she pushed his hand back to his lap, quickly turning back to Alder, who was still talking—

"Is he more interesting?" the dragon tamer growled against her ear, making her jump. Her face brightened up, freezing in place when he once again went back to tracing her inner thigh. She could feel him balling up a few of her golden locks with his other arm, tugging her head back slightly. "Because if he is, we have a problem."

"N-No, just shut up and pay attention for once, Lance," Cynthia yelped quietly, trying to sit up straight again. Her eye was twitching—

The redhead finally pulled away from her, grumbling evidently in annoyance. "These are fucking pointless. I don't see how this is even remotely—"

Lance was cut off from his sentence the moment Cynthia's hand slowly traced down his chest, then aggressively cupping at his crotch. His eyes widened at her in surprise, letting out a quiet groan once she started to feel him up. _'Whoa.' _She was never the one to tease him, this was the first time. To Lance, it was rather sexy...

For a good three minutes, all she did was feel him up casually. Lance tried his best to not make any pleasured noises, glaring at the blonde. "Arceus fucking dammit—" To his utter dismay, she pulled away from his semi-hard on, making him growl louder at her. She giggled in response at his hormonal torture. "Fucking tease."

She went back to grabbing her notepad and pen, scribbling down onto the pretty patterned pages with a sweet smile. Asbesntmindedly tearing up a page, she folded it once, and slid it in front of a grumpy Lance. She stood up, suddenly with a face stricken with worry. Cynthia gave an anxious apology, and gave a rather convincing excuse for her sudden, early departure, then leaving the conference room abruptly.

Lance was close to following her, but remembered the paper she left for him. Sighing heavily, he opened it, and reads its contents.

_Patience is a virtue. I'll see you when the conference is over._

_-Cynthia_

She was something, he'd have to admit.

* * *

**A/N: heeyyy I got one of my fav parings, Lance x Cynthia! c:**

**On another note, should I continue this? Someone left me a review and apparently reported me for this. -.- Makes me wanna take this down.**


End file.
